We Were Born to Fly
We Were Born to Fly is a song heard in the twentieth episode of season seven, "Baby Winx". Lyrics |-|English= I’m gonna count to three then we gonna take the leap ‘n spread our wings on the way down ‘cause we were born to fly Princesses in the sky just having a big time Hear the giggles in the air So much fairy dust and joy ! Winx Club We were born to fly ‘n Have fun Soar up in the sky Laugh, laugh Magic is a lifestyle Happiness is you and I Winx Club We were born to fly Up, down Soar up in the sky Hahhahhah Joy is a lifestyle Happiness is me and my friends Fly, fly, fly, high, high, fly , fly, laugh, laugh and fly Happiness is you and I Winx Club We were born to fly Up, down Soar up in the sky Hahhahhah Joy is a lifestyle Happiness is me and my best friends |-|Italian= La vita è un Luna Park Per chi è come noi Ali per volare via Non è un sogno , è magia E se il sole non c’è Sorridi insieme a me Il sereno tornerà …un tuffo nell’azzurro! Winx Club Che divertimento! Fly, fly Vola su nel cielo Wow! Wow! E’ superfataloso Ridere e volare insieme Winx Club Una vita in volo Wow ! Wow ! Su e giù nel cielo Hahhahhah E’ superfataloso Ridere e scherzare insieme Su nel blu, su , su e poi giù e ancora su A ridere e volare insieme Winx Club Una vita in volo Wow ! Wow ! Su e giù nel cielo Hahhahhah E’ superfataloso Ridere e scherzare insieme a te Trivia *The Italian title of the song, "Una Vita In Volo", literally means "Life in flying". *This song is the tenth one to be heard in the seventh season. **The first one is We're Magic All the Way. **The second one is Love Is All Around. **The third one is The Magic World of Winx. **The fourth one is Butterflix Power. **The fifth one is Wild and Free. **The sixth one is Children of Nature. **The seventh one is Tynix. **The eighth one is Shine like a Diamond. **The ninth one is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The eleventh one is So Wonderful Winx. **The twelfth and final one is Irresistible Winx. *This song is the eleventh song featured in the seventh season to have its complete version officially released on YouTube. **The first song is We're Magic All the Way. **The second song is Love Is All Around. **The third song is Butterflix Power. **The fourth song is Wild and Free. **The fifth song is Shine like a Diamond. **The sixth song is Children of Nature. **The seventh song is The Magic World of Winx. **The eighth song is Tynix. **The ninth song is So Wonderful Winx. **The tenth song is Mon Ami, My Friend. **The twelfth and to date last song is Irresistible Winx. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Songs